Souvenirs ?
by Merry Moca
Summary: Quelques fois, des souvenirs que l'on croyaient oubliés remontent à la surface. Mais certains doivent rester enfouis.


Et une nouvelle mission de terminée. Si on pouvait appeler la destruction de centaines de milliers (à peine) de sans cœurs jusqu'à épuisement, autrement que « source de fatigue intense pour les beaux yeux du commandant en chef qui se fout de toi comme de sa première chaussette. ».

Mission est vraiment plus court.

Mais il fallait dire que cette fatigue était quand même bien utile. Cela lui assurait un peu de répits pour quelques temps.

C'était donc avec une joie non feinte qu'Axel leva ses longs bras en l'air afin de les étirer, les ramenant devant lui puis en relâchant le tout.

Sincèrement, c'était pas le métier le plus facile du monde.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Tout bon guerrier, une fois le travail accompli, s'en retourne à son logis.

Il revenait donc d'un pas aussi énergique que possible à sa chambre tant espérée, passant dans les sombres couloirs de cette sombre citadelle dont les sombres dirigeants avaient un non-cœur très sombre, lorsqu'il croisa d'autres membres de l'organisation XIII.

Pour être précis, les numéros IX et XIII. Ces deux derniers devaient surement être en route pour une nouvelle mission en duo.

Trop fatigué pour leur faire part d'un compte rendu détaillé de ses exploits récents, il leur adressa un salut de sa main droite, accompagné d'un sourire un peu forcé.

Demyx le lui rendit avec un sourire bien plus grand et chaleureux que celui de son camarade aux cheveux écarlates.

Le petit blond, quand à lui, resta fidèle à lui-même et à son comportement détaché et adressa un bref signe de tête à son ami.

Les trois Similis se croisèrent, le joueur de cithare tapant sur l'épaule de la rafale de feu, voyant bien l'état quelque peu déplorable de celui-ci.

Avant que l'un des trois ne disparaît au coin d'un angle, Roxas se retourna vivement et attrapa la manche noir de son ainé aux cheveux rouges.

Interpellé, le plus grand se retourna et fixa les yeux bleu-azure de son ami.

« Repose-toi bien. »

Il ne semblait pas inquiet, ni préoccupé. C'était juste un ordre sans appel. Axel s'en amusa et passa sa large main dans les cheveux blonds cendrés avec un rire doux.

« Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi, je serais pénard dans mon lit à dormir ou même hiberner, alors que tu repars pour t'éclater avec des êtres éclatés.

\- Tu fais une fixation sur 'l'éclatage'. »

Cela a le mérite de le détendre un peu.

« Sans dec', tu penses que je suis plus en danger que toi ?

\- Je suis avec Demyx…

\- Hey ! »

Le brun était peut être éloigné d'eux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre. Il était peut être pas très fort, mais il ne voulait pas être un poids non plus.

Le duo se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Etant soudainement la source de leur attention, le joueur sentit sa bouche et sa gorge s'assécher un peu. Et prétextant qu'il lui fallait du temps pour préparer leur traversée à travers le portail, il laissa son coéquipier en plan.

« … Alors je sais que j'aurais un bon soutient niveau magie. Pas de soucis de mon côté, donc. »

Cela tira un rire franc d'Axe. Il était vrai que Demyx était connu pour parfois tirer des conclusions hâtives, ou très vite s'incriminer de tout. Il avait dû prendre le début de la phrase de Roxas pour une nouvelle raillerie.

Ce qui n'était pas le genre du blond, d'ailleurs.

Il poussa se dernier dans le dos, le faisant avancer de quelques pas.

« Allez, va le rejoindre.

\- A plus. »

Le possesseur de la Keyblade sourit largement à son interlocuteur, avant de se lancer sur les traces de son coéquipier.

« Ah, la jeunesse… »

Cette phrase, ô combien ironique venant d'une personne de même pas 23 ans, accompagna le retour à la chambre du 'vieux'.

Ainsi qu'une étrange boule au creux de son estomac. Ce n'était pas une émotion que devrait ressentir un simili comme lui.

Et pourtant, il avait bien un poids qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules.

C'était vrai aussi qu'il pouvait se vanter d'entre quasiment tout les membres de l'organisation de se souvenir de presque toute sa vie d'avant.

Et ainsi d'être autre chose.

Pas tout à fait un simili, mais pas un homme non plus. Il savait donc qu'avant, il voulait laisser une trace, un souvenir de lui dans chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Ces yeux bleus, aussi lumineux, et cette chevelure savamment désordonnée, il les avait déjà vus.

Quelque part.

Quand il était encore Léa.

Il commençait à en avoir la certitude.

Mais il n'avait jamais croisé Roxas avant son entrée à Illusiopolis…

Ce n'était pas se nom là qui était associé à cette physionomie.

Il revoyait vaguement Isa, assez jeune, et ce même sourire qu'avait fait le blond avant de partir.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer plus que l'idée qu'il ressemblait à Roxas.

Ou que c'était Roxas qui lui ressemblait.

Roxas…

Non.

Lui, c'était…

Ven…

Une vive douleur lui vrilla la tête, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se tenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il porta une main à son visage, grimaçant de douleur.

Puis la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant Axel essoufflé et vaguement nauséeux.

Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

« Tient… je pensais à quoi avant ? »

Il avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait plus de ce à quoi il réfléchissait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce disant que ce devait être quelque chose de peu important, il continua sa route vers son havre de paix tant attendu.

Tout en pensant au sourire d'ange que dissimulé le blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ventus. Personne ne viendra t'importuner ici. Tu es à l'abri.

Personne ne se souvient de toi. Ainsi Xehanort ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

Alors attend moi encore un peu.

Je ne serais plus très longue.

Je vois déjà la lumière au bout des ténèbres. »


End file.
